Interview with that cute Dark Heart
by Obsessed-fan
Summary: If you have ever wondered what an interview with Dark Hear would be like.. Here it is.. You'll laugh, you'll cry.. you'll want to interview him too!Enjoy! :)


*( Hey everyone. Just a little note before you read. I mention something about Sheakys voice. For those of you that have ever watched Sailor Moon on American TV, the voice actress that does Sheakys voice did Sailor Moons voice as well. Pretty neat if you ask me. I also mention my Dark Heart Website too. Yes.. Those that have been there… I did that way back when I was 17. *sighs* It's awful. I want to redo it. So anyway, this is my fist Fanfic of DarkHeart that I've put up on the web. Please enjoy it : ) Its goofy. I Love Dark Heart. I'll never grow up even though I'm approaching 20 in a month… )*  
  
  
Good evening and welcome to Interview with You're favorite loveable villain. Tonight's guest is the sexy Boy once known as Dark Heart. Sure we've seen him on screen and we know the things he's done from what we've been told.. But do you know the REAL story and truth behind Dark Heart? No? Well, tonight you're in for a treat as we ask questions and find out more about this sexy beast.   
  
(( A man from the side whispers)) : Okay! You're on.. That means start looking sharp and start!  
  
Miss Interviewer: So! How have you been?  
  
DH: (( crosses his arms)) Wait a second. Before I start blabbin about myself.. ((clears his throat)) Geeez! You make me sound like I'm so sex god, Lady!"   
  
Miss Interviewer: Well, Urm.. You are one! I mean, just look at all your adoring loving fans out that window! (( Points to the glass window behind her. )) I Mean, look! Girls are practically trying to cut through the glass just to touch you!   
  
DH: (( Turns around in shock)) Whoooa….. No freakin' WAY! (( looks closer at a few girls)) Ooooo…She's hot… Oh yeaH! That one too!!   
(( Waves)) Hi cutie!  
  
Miss Interviewer: ((Clears her throat))… Uhm.. .. Dark Heart.. Uhm.. Hello. We're still on the air. And I haven't even started yet.   
  
DH: Rrrright. Sorry about that.. (( slowly takes his attention from the glass and collections his composure. )) Yes. Please. Lets start.   
  
Miss Interviewer: Questions number one. So many girls are dying to know you're real name. Surely it's not just.. Dark Heart. Is it? I mean, that's just plain silly. You didn't go through school named that . Did you?   
  
DH: (( Leans in closer to her and speaks in a low tone)) You think my name's silly?   
  
Miss Interviewer leans back and tries not to blush at how sexy he looks when he's all up in her face.   
Miss Interviewer: Uhm. No! It's not s-silly! I was just talking.. I mean, asking.! No I meant saying..   
  
DH: Sweet thing, Relax. (( Leans back in his chair ,folds his arms and sighs.)) Noo.. My real name isn't Dark Heart. In fact the stupid script writers didn't even give me a REAL name.. So I named myself.   
  
Miss Interviewer: And.. What is it?!   
  
DH: Why?   
  
Miss Interviewer: Why not?   
  
DH: Guess.  
  
Miss Interviewer: What?!  
  
DH: You heard me… Guess, Woman!  
  
  
Miss Interviewer: Okay… Bill?   
  
DH: No.  
  
Miss Interviewer: Frank?  
  
DH: No  
  
Miss Interviewer: David?!  
  
DH: Hell no.   
  
Miss Interviewer: (( Sighs and rubs her forehead)) Well this is just a little ridicules! Can't you just tell me??!  
  
DH: Awww… What's the fun in that if I just tell you?   
  
Miss Interviewer: You made me guess! Wasn't that fun enough?   
  
DH: No  
  
Miss Interviewer: PPLEEEAAASEEE?!   
  
DH: FIIIIIIIIIINNNNEEE   
  
Miss Interviewer: ((smiles with relief)) Wonderful… Now, what is your real name?   
  
DH: Are you ready?   
  
Miss Interviewer: Yes Of course.  
  
DH: Are you sure?   
  
Miss Interviewer: Y-YES!   
  
DH: Really really sure?   
  
Miss Interviewer: OH MY GOD!!!!! IF YOU DON"T TELL MEE….. I'LL… I'LL…..  
  
DH: You'll what? (( leans forward again in a sexy manner.)) You know.. You really shouldn't get so upset like that. Your face gets all red like a beet. It's kinda ugly…Aww Stop that. You shouldn't clinch your fists so hard… Its not very attractive.   
  
Miss Interviewer: TEEEELLLL MEEEEEEEEE!!! (( One eye starts twitching))   
  
DH: Sweet thing.. Relax. I'll tell you now.  
  
Miss Interviewer: DON"T CALL ME SW-…. Oh.. You're going to tell us now?   
(( Calms down in her seat)) Yes… What is your real name. I'm ready.  
  
Dh: Sure?   
  
Miss Interviewer:" WHY YOU LITTLE-  
  
DH: I'm just foolin . Okay.. Well, since they didn't give me a real name I named myself….. Brian. I look like a Brian. Right? Don't you think so? I've got Brian written all over me… See? (( gives her a side profile))   
  
Miss Interviewer: Uhm.. Noo.. Not quite… But it's a very nice name and I guess it does suit you well. (( Nods))   
  
DH: Yeah I know.   
  
Miss Interviewer: So Please.. Tell us whats up with the red Jogging suit?   
  
DH: What is up? What 's with my clothes? Whats WRONG with my clothes?!   
  
Miss Interviewer: N-nothing!! I'm just wondering why you decked yourself out all in red…   
  
DH: Well… Do you think it's ugly?   
  
Miss Interviewer: No.  
  
DH: Do you think I look sexy in it?   
  
Miss Interviewer: Ye-Wait a second! I'm suppose to be asking the questions here!   
  
DH: You didn't answer my questions…. Do you think I look sexy in it?   
  
Miss Interviewer (( takes a hard gulp..)) Uhm.. Well.. Uhmm   
  
DH: (( Starts to slowly unzip his jacket without saying a word. Slowly curls a grin at her))   
  
Miss Interviewer: (( looks down at his action and blushes)) Yeeaah…. N-now I think you should stop…. We are on camera you know!  
  
DH: (( Looks over at the camera and grins)) Oh Sweet! I think the people , My adoring fans, would LOVE to see this!  
  
Miss Interviewer: Jumps in front of the camera with her back facing the camera people)) Nooo!!! Stop that right now Brian!! Sit back and zip it up!  
  
DH: GOD! You sound like my mom! (( Sits back in his chair and zips his jacket back up))   
  
Miss Interviewer: (( wipes her brow)) Now… Seeing as how I got my questions answered about you clothes, I think we should move on.   
  
DH: To the bed?   
  
Miss Interviewer: NO! Stop!!!! SHUSH!   
  
DH: ((shuts his mouth and looks pouty))  
  
Miss Interviewer: Do you wish you still had all your powers?   
  
DH: You mean I don't?!  
  
Miss Interviewer: Uhm..I thought you didn't.  
  
DH: AW, CRAP! No wonder it took me so long to get here to this stupid interview!  
  
Miss Interviewer: Anyway, so now that all that is in your past , what are you doing with yourself these days?   
  
DH: Porn  
  
Miss Interviewer: WHAT?!  
  
DH: I'm kidding. (( laughs)) Duuuude! You're face is SO red! (( laughs more))   
  
Miss Interviewer: You know what Mister?! I'm THIS close to stopping the interview! THIS CLOSE! (( makes the little half inch action with her hand))   
  
DH: Okay! OKAY!! I wanna keep takin! So. What am I doing with myself these days? Well, Lately I've been going to school. Duh. I was asked to be a in a few movies but I didn't really feel like playing the evil guy. Just brings back too many painful memories…   
  
Miss Interviewer: I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked.  
  
DH: Whatever. It's cool. So yeah, Im just going to school. Hanging out with friends.. Having wild and crazy sex with Christy. I'm playing in a band. I'm the drummer.. Uhm… I love my cats?   
  
Miss Interviewer: WOW! A band, huh? And Cats? Where are you living now? Do you have parents?   
  
DH: No…. But some how I managed to get my own apartment at the age of 16 and it's so awesome. I have two Cats. One is named Scruffy. He's a mess. And the other is Mittens.   
  
Miss Interviewer: Awww… How sweet.   
  
DH: Yea.. NEXT!  
  
Miss Interviewer: (( Snaps out of her daze)) RIGHT! Next questions (( thumbels through her papers))   
Yes. About Christy. So how has that gone so far?   
  
DH: Well, I just told you I make lover her all the time. Duh! Pretty good. She's helped me through so much in my life and I could never live my life without her. I'm so glad I met her.. Even that first day in the woods. I had this weird sensation running through my body but I over looked it and never thought anything of it … that was until I held her in my arms before my life went good.   
  
Miss Interviewer: (( feels a bit weepy eyed from hearing him talk in such a sweet sad tone)) Awww…. How beautiful..  
  
DH: Would you cut that out?! You're making me blush now! (( slaps his hands on his face to feel the warmth)) Damn it! How embarrassing! I'm on TV!!!   
  
Miss Interviewer: Sorry! Sorry. Okay. What kind of music are you into Bri? Can I call you Bri?   
  
DH: No.  
  
Miss Interviewer: Okay.  
  
DH: Uhm. Well, I've always liked the 80's new wave. Like Depeche Mode and New Order. But I'm a really big Raver now. I'm into a lot of Trance and Techno. Uhm.. Old School Alt. ROCKS! This new shit they play really makes my ears hurt. I have to turn off the radio these days now. But then again. That Britny Spears.. She's got one fine ass… But she's completely retarded. And as for those NSYNC boy's.. (( looks in the camera)) Go to hell. (( Smiles like a little kid))   
  
Miss Interviewer: Uhm.. Wonderful… (( shuffles her papers again)) Now. How about Movies? Any favorites?   
  
DH: Movies, huh? Movies… yes. I really like MINE!   
Miss Interviewer: Really?   
  
DH: Well, I'm kidding on that one. That would make me sound stuck on myself…   
  
Miss Interviewer: Weeell.. You kind of are?   
  
DH: what'd you say?!   
  
Miss Interviewer: Nothing!   
  
DH: That's what I thought you said. Okay. My favorite movie right now is Donnie Darko. Oh That is the coolest movie!!! But my all time favorites are Never Ending story. Yes I know that sounds gay. Uhm, Labyrinth. I like Anime! But wait.. That's not really a movie. Anyway, Uuuh… Austin Powers ROCKS! Yeeah.. Whoo-hooo!  
(( clears throat)) American Psycho…Oh Hell, I can't think on that one Miss Lady.   
  
Miss Interviewer: The names Julie.   
  
DH: Nice.   
  
Miss Interviewer: Are you in an relation to No-Heart. Or Shreeking?   
  
DH: LOL! No. At least , I don't think so. I've seen her before. Her voice is SOOO annoying! But strangely it sounds like Sailor Moons voice on TV! Not that I watch that show or anything. It's Christy that makes me watch it.. Wait, I mean I DON"T Want to or anything.   
No-Heart. That dude needs to seriously do something about those Eyebrows! I mean, what the hell is he thinking? That's not in style! And Oh He's so drabby looking. At least I had color…and I was witty… and a bit sexy. Heey… I DO sound stuck on myself! (( laughs ))  
  
Miss Interviewer: Well, lots of girls out there on the net have made stories about you and a webpage about you. How do you feel about this ?   
  
DH: SWEEET! Really!? I wanna read them sometime! No way. Seriously?! A Web page too?! Who made that one?   
  
Miss Interviewer: (( coughs as she answers)) Cough CoughididCouch  
  
DH: Whoa….   
  
Miss Interviewer: Anyway I think that's about all the time we have tonight Brian. Thank yo-   
  
DH: WAIT! Why are we stopping!? I'm having fun!  
  
Miss Interviewer: I'm sorry but our time is up and this is only an hour show..   
  
DH: But.. But…. I'm special! Can't we make it a little longer?! Plleeeaase? (( gets down on his hands and knees)) Aw Come on Julie.   
  
Miss Interviewer: Oooh Please don't' do that..   
  
DH: I'll.. I'll um.. I'll be good! I promise. I like the camera!   
  
Miss Interviewer: No No! This isn't personal. We can keep going if you want.. But it will have to be off camera…   
  
(( Credits of the Interviewing show roll up as the camera still fills the boy on his knees kissing her feet))   
  
DH: Really!? But What about this show?! I Like it!! Can't we just sit here longer?!   
  
(( The picture fades out to a black screen. And the program has not been cut.))   
  
Three teenagers sit on the couch in the comfort of their own home watching the end.   
  
Dawn: Wow Christy. Brian's a trip on screen.  
  
John: That was the worst thing I've ever seen!! I'm SO glad I recorded it! Black mail.. Ooh yeaah.. It's all mine baby.. (( rubs his hands together evilly)) Mwuahahhahaa…   
  
Dawn: (( looks over at Christy)) Christy… Are you okay? You're looking pretty red in the face..   
  
Christy: Oh my god… Brian…. I'm GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!   
  
  
The End * J 


End file.
